Hujan dan Payung Bermotif Polcadot
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: A la slow motion, pemuda itu menahan langkahnya sejenak lalu berbalik—dan dari sudut pandang Sakura, aksinya tadi terlihat amat-sangat-keren!/"Kembalikan saja nanti, jika kita bertemu lagi."/"Jaa mata ashita, Sasuke-kun!"/AU/Oneshot/SasuSaku XD/Dedicated for Hima Sakusa-chan XD/Fluff, maybe? :3/Mind to RnR?


**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Hujan dan Payung Bermotif Polcadot**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Agak nyinet, Alur ngebut, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Hima Sakusa-chan**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Langit masih cerah seperti berjam-jam yang lalu—bahkan terlalu cerah. Ha, sinar mentari yang menyengat dan terik itu terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit, seakan mampu membakar diri jika nekad berjemur di bawahnya. Hilir angin bergulir lembut—terlalu lembut hingga nyaris tak terasa.

Seorang gadis berhelai merah muda tampak menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, melalui celah jendela kantornya yang sengaja ia buka—akibat kepanasan. _Emerald-_nya menyembunyikan diri dengan anggun, bersamaan dengan tarikan napas dalam-dalam yang dilakukannya.

"Haah ... sebentar lagi hujan. Untung aku membawa payung."

Sang _emerald _kembali terjaga, tepat ketika bibir merah muda gadis cantik itu terbuka untuk sekedar menggumamkan hipotesanya. Sudut-sudut bibir sang gadis tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum tipis bahagia.

Setidaknya, rasa penatnya—akan cuaca panas ini—akan kembali pulih begitu hujan berkunjung nanti sore. Ya, tepat seperti dugaannya tadi.

.

Langit kini berganti warna, membiarkan kawanan awan hitam menjajahnya dalam sekali serang. Cahaya mentari perlahan lenyap, digusur paksa oleh angin dingin pembawa awan kelabu tersebut. Semilir angin berderu kencang, bersama dengan udara dingin yang terasa menggigit. Bunyi rintikan hujan terdengar lirih, berdengung bersama aroma tanah basah yang mulai menyengat.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka kaca jendelanya lebih lebar lagi. _Emerald_-nya kembali terpejam, menikmati aroma kesukaannya dengan bibir yang tersenyum tipis. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu mampu menebus segala rasa lelahnya.

"Sakura, belum ingin pulang?"

Mendengar teguran halus dari teman sekantornya itu, Sakura pun bergegas tersenyum simpul—membalas senyum rekannya tadi. "Ini, aku baru mau beres-beres," kilahnya cepat.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itupun melemparkan senyum andalannya, lalu berpamitan singkat dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang Haruno di ruang kerjanya.

.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kawasan kota Konoha, menghasut segerombolan bocah-bocah nakal agar tetap bermain kesana-kemari—mencari kesenangan di bawah rinai hujan. Awan mendung yang lebat tampak tak ingin berkompromi—masih bersikukuh memayungi kota kecil itu.

Haruno Sakura—gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran—tampak berjalan santai melintasi guyuran hujan yang berseliweran di sana-sini. Beberapa pandangan iri didapatkan gadis cantik itu—mengingat sepanjang jalan ini hanya ia seoranglah yang berjalan dalam naungan payung.

Cuaca yang kelewat cerah—ditambah pengaruh musim panas—membuat sebagian orang tak sampai pikir hari yang begitu cerah seperti tadi malah berubah suram seperti ini.

Sakura berbelok cepat, begitu sampai di sebuah tikungan jalan, dan berlenggok masuk ke dalam bangunan tua tersebut. Sebuah bangunan lama yang berjuluk Perpustakaan Kota.

Bukan, Sakura tak sedang ingin meminjam buku di sana. Justru sebaliknya, Sakura ingin mengembalikan buku yang sesaat lalu dipinjamnya—sebelum terkena denda karena tak tepat waktu. Usai berbincang singkat dengan penjaga perpustakaan—yang sedikit akrab dengannya—Sakura pun meraih kembali payung merah muda miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan di tempat penitipan barang tadi.

Sebelum melangkah menuruni anak tangga, _emerald _Sakura melirik sejenak sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri santai di depan pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Pandangan Sakura terpaku, sedikit menganalisa pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Tak juga menemukan jawaban 'Siapa gerangan pemuda ini?' Sakura pun menyerah, sedikit menghembuskan napas kecewa. Kotanya memang tidak begitu besar, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sakura cukup berbangga diri karena merasa telah mengenal hampir dari keseluruhan penduduk kota. Ya, mungkin terkecuali pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

Sadar akan kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitarnya, pemuda beriris _onyx _itupun melemparkan pandangan datarnya pada Sakura, yang tengah memandangi hujan dengan tatapan—err-entah-apa-itu. Dilihatnya, sebuah payung berwarna senada dengan helaian sang gadis bertengger manis di genggaman tangan gadis yang tak asing itu. Ha, pemuda mana yang tak mengenal Haruno Sakura, eh? Gadis itu cukup terkenal di kalangan kaum adam—tak terkecuali pemuda satu ini.

"Kenapa?"

Kata tanya itu meluncur begitu saja dari celah bibir sang pemuda tampan. _Onyx_-nya menatap tajam sang gadis dan payung merah muda miliknya secara bergantian.

"A-ah—" Haruno Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itupun tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak, kok. Tak ada apa-apa," elaknya lekas. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura melirik wajah pemuda tampan di sampingnya—yang kembali menatap intens hujan deras di hadapannya.

Gadis Haruno itu lalu tersenyum lembut, seraya membuka rasleting tas jinjing miliknya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah payung _transparant _bermotif _polcadot _putih, yang lalu ia sodorkan pada figur pemuda tak dikenalnya itu dengan ramah. "Kebetulan aku bawa dua payung."

Kedutan di dahi pemuda itu bermunculan, sedikit heran akan tingkah ramah gadis yang ia jamin baru pertama kali ini melihat dirinya itu—ia baru saja kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah berkelana bertahun-tahun.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari pemuda itu, Sakura pun kembali tersenyum hangat. "Tak apa, kau bisa mengembalikannya lain kali," jeda sesaat, Sakura menarik sepihak lengan pemuda itu agar bersedia menerima payung miliknya. "Jika kita bertemu lagi," sambungnya santai, masih dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu—mau tidak mau—menerima payung pemberian Sakura, sebab sang gadis beriris _emerald _telah melangkah pergi usai melempar senyum mautnya—senyum yang kabarnya ampuh melelehkan hati para pemuda yang menatapnya langsung. Err—apa itu juga berpengaruh pada pemuda tampan yang satu ini?

Sesaat kemudian, _onyx _itu kembali memandang payung pemberian Sakura. Tatapannya melunak, bibirnya pun membentuk seringai tipis yang tak kasat mata.

_'Akan lebih baik jika kau hanya membawa satu payung saja, Haruno Sakura ...'_

.

.

Hari terus bergulir. Musim pun kini telah berputar kembali—melewati siklus rutin setiap tahunnya. Ya, ini adalah musim penghujan. Dan karena itulah, wajar saja jika hujan mendadak berkunjung di kota kecil itu, bukan?

Satu fakta yang terungkap. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu adalah orang terceroboh di dunia. Jika musim panas yang lalu kau terheran-heran ketika melihat gadis itu melintas menerobos hujan dengan payung merah muda miliknya. Sekarang kau akan berpikir betapa teledornya gadis cantik itu.

Sakura memang seperti ini. Ia selalu menyimpan sebuah payung—untuk berjaga-jaga—di dalam setiap tas yang ia miliki. Mengingat dirinya sangat payah dalam pribahasa 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan', maka gadis itupun menerapkan prinsip 'Satu tas, satu payung' dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Naasnya, hari ini Sakura salah memilih tas—sebab tas jinjingnya ini tak menyimpan satu buah payung pun. Ha, Sakura juga tak membawa tas kerja miliknya—tempat dimana payung merah mudanya tertidur lelap. Sungguh tak disangka! Dan sekarang, gadis itu terjebak di luar kantornya. Akibat lembur hingga nyaris malam seperti sekarang, Sakura harus sedikit berkompromi dengan penjaga kantor yang tergesa-gesa mendesaknya pulang.

Kebetulan sekali, Sakura lupa bahwa ia telah meminjamkan payung _polcadot _miliknya pada seorang pemuda tak dikenal musim lalu. Dan sialnya lagi, sang penjaga kantor telah buru-buru pulang dalam sekejap mata.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk memasrahkan dirinya basah kuyup oleh siraman hujan. Meski resiko dirinya terjangkit demam sangat tinggi—mengingat kondisi fisik Sakura yang rentan akan hujan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis cantik itupun segera melompat turun. Dalam beberapa detik saja, tubuh kering miliknya telah berubah drastis. Tetes-tetes air membasahi sekujur tubuh Sakura—meski tangan kanannya terus sigap melindungi helaian merah mudanya.

Sakura tetap berjalan—cepat-cepat—tak ingin membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin basah dan menggigil.

"EH?!"

Bagai terjerat sarang laba-laba, pergerakan Sakura mendadak terhenti. Langkah-langkah memburunya tadi seketika lenyap, sebab hujan yang sejak tadi mengguyurnya mendadak menghentikan aksi nakalnya tersebut. Tidak, bukan karena langit tiba-tiba menunjukkan sikap murah hatinya dengan menahan sejenak rinai hujannya agar Sakura bisa sampai di rumah dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu basah. Melainkan, karena sebuah benda yang mendadak memayungi tubuh Sakura dari segerombolan air yang jatuh dari langit.

Heran, Sakura pun menengadahkan wajahnya, memastikan bahwa memang ada sebuah payung yang menaungi dirinya kala ini.

Dan payung bermotif _polcadot _putih itupun menyapa Sakura dengan hangat. Debaran jantung gadis Haruno itu mendadak melonjak. Berharap-harap cemas akan 'siapa gerangan' sosok yang kini tengah memayunginya dalam diam tersebut.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut_ reven _dengan tatapan mata memesona namun terkesan tajam—singkatnya, pemuda yang musim lalu ditemuinya. Makin terkejut, Sakura pun spontan buka mulut—mencoba memahami keadaan yang sebenarnya. "K-kau?" dan hanya gumaman itulah yang mampu keluar dari celah bibir ranumnya.

"Hn."

.

Pemuda berambut _donker _dan gadis bersurai _pink _itu kini berjalan beriringan. Menembus tirai hujan bersama dengan langkah yang senada. Gadis beriris _emerald _itu tersenyum samar, merasa nyaman akibat keberadaan pemuda di sampingnya itu—yang sesaat lalu dengan baik hati meminjamkan jaket abu-abu miliknya, meski terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada badannya sendiri, menyesap baik-baik aroma maskulin yang menguar bebas dari jaket yang kini dikenakannya.

"Maaf meropotkanmu," ujar gadis merah muda itu dengan pelan, seraya menatap ujung sepatunya dalam-dalam—tak berani menoleh karena jarak antara dia dan si pemuda tampan itu kini sangat mepet.

"Hn."

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu hanya bergumam seadanya, sembari melirik sejenak gadis di sampingnya. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk buka mulut kembali. "Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengemba—"

"Kembalikan saja nanti, jika kita bertemu lagi."

Sepatah kalimat bernada datar yang terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura. Ya, gadis itu ingat pernah berkata seperti itu, dulu. Dan karena itulah Sakura tak punya satu alasan pun untuk mengelak lagi. Sakura kini termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

Sesaat, langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti—begitu merasa telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Gadis Haruno itupun juga ikut berhenti, sedikit heran sebab pemuda itu ternyata sudah tahu di mana letak kediamannya. Belum sempat berujar _'Arigatou' _atau mengucapkan salam perpisahan, pemuda tampan di sampingnya justru mendahuluinya buka mulut.

"Ini, lain kali jangan sampai lupa membawa payung lagi." Seraya berucap datar, pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura agar menggenggam erat payung miliknya yang sejak tadi ia pegang. _Smirk _andalan pemuda itupun terpatri jelas. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Haruno Sakura."

Dan dengan ini, pemuda tampan itu resmi melangkah menjauh—setelah mengeluarkan payung _transparant _miliknya. Sakura terbengong dengan tak percaya di depan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Entah ini khayalannya saja atau bukan, tapi tadi wajahnya terasa panas, eh?

Dua fakta yang terungkap.

Pertama, pemuda tak dikenalnya itu ternyata tahu namanya! Oh Tuhan! Dari mana pemuda setampan itu mengenalnya, _sih_?

Kedua, pemuda yang baru saja membuat Sakura berdebar-debar itu ternyata, punya payung sendiri! Sekali lagi, PUNYA PAYUNG SENDIRI! Lalu, untuk apa pemuda tadi bersusah payah merapatkan diri dengan Sakura agar dapat terlindung dari rintikan hujan? Oh _no_, semburat merah itu semakin merajalela di wajah sang Haruno.

Saking lambatnya pemuda itu berjalan, masa-masa _loading _Sakura sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ternyata sebanding dengan tujuh atau delapan langkah yang dilalui sang pemuda beriris _onyx_. _A la slow motion_, pemuda itu menahan langkahnya sejenak lalu berbalik—dan dari sudut pandang Sakura, aksinya tadi terlihat amat-sangat-keren!

"Namaku ... Uchiha Sasuke," ujar pemuda itu santai, sembari memamerkan _smirk _andalannya lagi. Kerja bagus, Sasuke, sekarang ketampananmu meningkat beratus-ratus persen di hadapan sang Haruno!

Menahan debaran-debaran jantungnya yang memacu, Sakura pun tersenyum manis—membuat Sasuke sedikit melambung di sudut sana. "_Jaa mata ashita_, Sasuke-_kun_~"

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Author's line:**

***Jaa mata ashita = Sampai jumpa besok**

NO COMMENT *mojok* nggak punya kata-kata lagi deh, ini asli hasil lamunan absurdku pas hujan lagi turun XP klasik banget kan? #ditendang

Nggak ada kisunya? Ini bulan puasa, Nak :3 *digampar* Fluffnya gadapet? Endingnya lagi-lagi ngegantung? gomeeen~ *pose imut* gantung aja saya sebagai imbalannya #eh

Himaaaaa, saya tau ini aneh, pasaran, nggak memuaskan, nyinet, dan jelek T^T *ngelus dada Itachi-nii* #salahwoi

Uhuk, yang pasti, saya tau ini nggak sebanding dengan fanart kamu buatku :3 beribu makasih buat fanart-nya, sumpah itu keren banget, saya jadi keliatan cantik :3 *terharu* *terjang Hima* yosh, nggak tau lagi mo ngomong apaa~ udah ah, malu ngasih balasan jelek gini *ngumpet di balik jubah Itachi-nii* #dankenapasayajadimalugini

Jangan ragu gantung saya kalo nggak puas, Him :3 *pasrahan di atas matras* #kalem

Ahya, inget malam minggu, ada satu fic lagi buatmu :3 kali ini ada kisu-kisunya deh XP tapi abis taraweh :p *menggoda iman* #ditendang

Ehm, komentar, saran, kritik, corcolan, dan sebagainya selalu kuterima XD

Cukup berkenan? REVIEW! Kurang bekenan? REVIEW juga~ #nahloh

Arigatou :)


End file.
